1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a system comprising a composite anchor bolt and glue.
2. The Prior Art
In order to brace anchors, such as threaded rods, armoring or other anchoring systems, in an anchoring base, it is known to initially drill a hole into the anchoring base by means of a drilling machine. The drilled hole is then cleaned and provided with glue. The glue is usually injected by means of a cartridge pistol from the borehole base, while slowly pulling out the cartridge tip at the same time. It is here absolutely necessary that air pockets be avoided. In the case of deep boreholes, an extension hose is normally used to introduce the glue. The anchor, for example the threaded rod, armoring or other anchoring system, is then introduced into the borehole with a rotating motion. The method is complicated and entails danger, since too rapid an introduction can result in air pockets on the metal of the anchor, which may impair the subsequent function and safety of the system, just like a shrink hole in metal casting.
The disadvantage to this system is that the used glues are normally not fireproof, so that the anchors, and hence the objects secured to the anchor, fall out of the anchoring base given a fire, and often even when exposed to a slight level of heat, and can cause immense damages.
Further, it is absolutely essential that the anchors not be moved or stressed after they have been set for the time it takes for the glue to cure, which can take several hours to days. This leads to delays in the jobs to be performed later.
Another disadvantage is that overhead applications often require a temporary fixation of the anchor, so as to prevent the latter from already falling out of the anchoring base under its own weight during the cure period.
Vibrations or dynamic loads in the anchoring base can also cause the cured glue complete with anchor to disadvantageously fall out of the anchoring base under the dynamic load. Glue creep or relaxation of the entire anchoring system can also trigger a failure in terms of structural and load-bearing capacity.
In addition, very long anchoring depths are selected to ensure that the anchor is sufficiently secured by means of the glue. This limits the application of such systems comprised of anchors and glue.